


Fire Meets Coal

by Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17



Series: Lola and Elizabeth: REIGN [2]
Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't worry, Elizabeth is just a confused little baby, F/F, First chapter is kinda short, Fluff, Hurt, I don't care what you say Lola and Elizabeth are the cutest omg, I love her, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Lola is a mom, Lola is scared, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, So yeah, and them, but they will get longer, elizabeth makes it better, im so sorry, is she a lesbian? yes, it's cute don't worry, lola is confused as well, mention of self harm, my friends hate this idea but i love it sooo, so get ready for that, sorrryyyyy, sorry - Freeform, that's for later chapters though, these are terrible tags omg, this pic is getting a lot darker than I had intended it too be, we love some emily dickinson quotes, yeah it got very dark very fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17/pseuds/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17
Summary: The woman’s hands dropped by her sides, her heart and body feeling empty and sad. She did not know what had happened to make her heart turn so violently on her mind, but Elizabeth was sure of one thing. She knew it would never stop, no matter how many times her heart broke.***Or, in the aftermath of Elizabeth's infatuation with Dudley and the loss of her child, the queen's heart attaches itself to another.
Relationships: Queen Elizabeth/Lola (Reign)
Series: Lola and Elizabeth: REIGN [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041469
Comments: 23
Kudos: 16





	1. Inquiry of The Mind

**Author's Note:**

> As I was watching season three of Reign, I couldn't help but notice how Elizabeth gazes at Lola. I know that Lola is married to Narcisse, and Elizabeth has Gideon or whatever, but I just think these two could have an interesting, forbidden love story together. My friends hate this idea, but hopefully you won't lol

She was a queen, wasn’t she?

Yes. She was Elizabeth Tudor I, Queen of England and daughter of King Henry the VIII and Anne Boleyn. Sister of Bloody Mary. As much as it pained her to admit it, Elizabeth hated her sister. She truly didn’t want to or mean to, it sort of just came on. Like the feelings she had developed for poor Robert, a married man with a station just a few too low. Elizabeth loved him to her very core, but knew, because of place as Queen, she’d never be able to have him. And that is why she sent him away. That is why she broke her own heart and left it to remold around another without her consent. 

If Elizabeth were being honest with herself, she knew it was her fault that the Lady Lola was here. She knew it was her fault that she had sent Robert away and brought the dark-haired beauty here at the same time. Her fault that while her heart was in pieces, she became attached to someone else who she thought could help her heal. God, she was so stupid! 

From an early age, Elizabeth knew that she wasn’t attracted to the likes of men, but that women. But she knew that that kind of love would get her shamed and likely executed, so with those thoughts in mind, she had always admired women from afar. Watched as the hems of their beautiful dresses dragged behind them on the floor, saw the way they secretly smiled at one another when a man approached them. Observed as they each, one by one, took a husband and were whisked away by riches and land and titles and men. So many men that Elizabeth knew were never going to be good enough for them. Those women deserved so much more than what a simple man could give them. She was a queen, for God’s sakes! Why couldn’t those women look at her the way they looked at their lovers? She could give them more than that. More than what they were getting. She could. . . .

Elizabeth shook her head sadly, slipping out of her thoughts and back to the matter at hand. What was she doing again? Oh yes, getting ready for bed.

The Queen of England sat down in the chair before her vanity. Reaching up slowly, she undid the pins and ties from her fiery hair and let it flow down her back. Elizabeth had beautiful hair. It was long, a bright orangey-red color, and very soft. She would often find herself running her hands through it when she was nervous. That was why she tried to have it up most of the time, but Elizabeth somehow always managed to dig her pale fingers into the soft red mane. When she was alone like this, Elizabeth liked to imagine one of the ladies from her thoughts running her hands through her hair, not Elizabeth herself.

As she brushed her hair tonight however, the Queen’s thoughts were elsewhere. They lingered on Robert Dudley. Her predicament with the man confused Elizabeth greatly, seeing as she usually detested men touching her. Especially the way she had let him touch her. “Why did I do that?” the woman wondered, blue eyes watching her reflection in the looking glass before her. Elizabeth had loved Robert when she had only ever loved women. So, why did she feel this way about a man when she also felt that way about women? Couldn’t you only like one? She knew she was wrong to even adore females, but desiring both genders was positively out of the question! What was wrong with her?!

“Snap out of it Elizabeth! Snap out of it!” she mentally scolded herself, angry and sad. 

Being so caught up in her thoughts, the queen hadn’t noticed that she had begun to cry. The brush that she had been using slipped out of her hand and dropped to the floor with a clatter. Crystal tears rolled down her cheeks and into her lap. Her long red hair hung loosely over one shoulder as Elizabeth sobbed, angry with herself. She had no idea what was going on with her anymore. First, she was an outsider because she liked girls and was a princess. Now, she is a queen and likes both women and men. And to think, she had almost had a child with Robert, the only man she had ever had feelings for. Then William had to go and kill her unborn child by poisoning her! The nerve of that man infuriated her to no end.

Despite the fact that her child had been Robert’s as well, Elizabeth still felt a strong maternal love towards her lost baby. After being almost a month and a half late, she had then thrown up in that carriage, which only confirmed her worries. She had known the many risks of being with Robert, but in her childish infatuation, Elizabeth had not even begun to think of the consequences of that passion. Despite the worry and fear it had created, the child inside of her had stolen Elizabeth’s fragile heart from the moment she felt it. For a short time, she had been relatively happy. Then, Robert’s wife committed suicide, he was ripped away from her, and she had lost the baby. 

From that point on, the only emotion Elizabeth felt was anger. Raw anger that ate away at her from the inside out. It had made a hole in her heart that she thought would never be filled. . . and then Lola had crawled her way inside and taken up residence there, without Elizabeth’s knowledge or consent. Her heart still ached from the loss of her child and Robert, but with Lola by her side, it made the pain a little more bearable.

Through her tears, the young queen did not notice the timid knock on her door. She did not hear it open or see the beautiful Lady Lola step into her chambers and look around. She only noticed when Lola’s arms wrapped around her and held in the way only a mother would know how—she often forgot that Lola had a son. What was his name? John, yes yes, his name is John, bastard son of the late King Francis II of France.

Not even caring who saw her now, Elizabeth turned and threw herself towards Lola’s figure, sobbing. Her pale hands clung to the raven haired woman’s shoulders as her head dipped down to rest snugly near Lola’s stomach. Elizabeth’s tears dampened the fabric of the girls dress, but by now she did not care in the slightest. She just wanted to let all of her feelings out.

Now.


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola comforts Elizabeth and helps her calm down from her emotional state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute chapter. Hope you guys like it!!
> 
> PS, you guys should definitely watch “Elizabeth” and “Elizabeth: The Golden Age” in Netflix. They Star Cate Blanchett as Queen Elizabeth I, and they’re sooooo gooodddd!! Sadly, Lola is not in them, but Cate is amazing as Elizabeth.
> 
> Anyway, read this and then go watch those two movies😂

Lola didn’t quite know how this had happened. One moment she was checking in on Elizabeth to say goodnight, the next she was being clung to like a baby monkey by that very same woman. Fiery tresses were all she could see of the queen, besides a white nightdress and pale skin. Elizabeth had a strong grip, Lola soon realized when the young queen took the liberty to grasp her shoulders even tighter. 

Despite all of this, however, Lola hugged Elizabeth back. Her slim frame seemed to fit right into the girl’s arms as she shook with the force of her cries. Words spilled from her cherry lips, words Lola did not understand. Things like, “But I lov-v-ed him!”, and, “I hate hiding and p-pretending!”, “H-he took away my c-child when he had n-n-no right!”.

Upon hearing this last statement however, Lola became very worried and slightly panicked. Elizabeth did not have a child, nor did she have a husband. So where could these words have come from? “Maybe she is just having a very real looking nightmare,” Lola thought, but dismissed the idea quickly. This was no nightmare. This was real and frightening. 

When it seemed that there was no way Elizabeth was going to calm down on her own, Lola started rubbing her back gently. “Elizabeth, darling, it’s okay. You are safe inside of your castle and the bad man you speak of is not here,” Lola reassured her softy. She didn’t know if this was true or not, but if it got the queen to stop crying, it was worth it. Lola kept whispering calming things into her ear as Elizabeth finally grew quieter and quieter.  


“Are you alright now?” Lola asked, pulling away slightly to look the queen in the eyes.

Elizabeth sucked in a shaky breath but nodded firmly. Her arms were still wrapped around the other woman, she was not willing to let go yet. The warmth that Lola’s body emitted gave Elizabeth the strength she so desperately needed. “I am so sorry Lola,” she rushed out as soon as she trusted herself enough to speak again. “I never meant to keep you here or dampen you dre—”

Lola cut her off with a simple finger to her lips. Elizabeth shut up almost immediately after that, looking at Lola expectantly. 

She had really fallen hard for this woman, Elizabeth realized with a jolt. When did that happen? She certainly hadn’t given her heart permission to do that. Not at all! Though, to be fair, she hadn’t given it permission for her like both women and men, so she didn’t have much choice at this point, did she? 

“Your Majesty,” Lola said softly, but with a stern look on her face. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. This dress holds very little meaning to me; my husband bought it for me,” she added at the redheads confused look. “I should be the one who is sorry, for it was I who walked in on you like this. A subject should never see a queen how I saw you today,” The last part seemed a bit excessive to Elizabeth, but she figured that since Lola was only a guest—and a Scottish one at that—she felt she needed to butter it up.

The queen had to remind herself not to roll her eyes.  


Wiping away a stray tear, Elizabeth nodded. She straightened her back, her hands still trailing Lola’s arms in a loose hug. “It is quite alright Lady Lola, though I never meant to make you uncomfortable,” she barely had time to blink before the raven haired woman was giggling lightly.

“No!” She exclaimed, moving so that her long fingers interlaced with Elizabeth’s pale ones. “Trust me Your Majesty, I have dealt with many a Queens tears, along with that of a newborn, and younger brothers and sisters,” smiling, Lola moved one hand up to pat Elizabeth’s pale cheek gently, before asking, “I have a feeling that you are tired, would you like me to help you ready yourself for bed?”

After a moment of thought, the red haired Queen shook her head. “No thank you Lola, I will be alright until nightfall. However, your help is gratefully heard and may be taken upon in the future,” she added with an air of humor, a small smirk climbing its way to her cherry lips.  


Lola nodded, smoothing her skirt and standing, before helping the queen to her feet as well. The fabric of their gowns, gold and silver and white, melted together in a swirl of color, making Elizabeth's head swim. Her heart pounded with longing as Lola’s hands gave hers a quick squeeze before she curtsied and left the room. Without so much as a goodbye.

The woman’s hands dropped by her sides, her heart and body feeling empty and sad. She did not know what had happened to make her heart turn so violently on her mind, but Elizabeth was sure of one thing. She knew it would never stop, no matter how many times her heart broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up soon!


	3. What is This Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola goes back to her chambers and thinks over what happened. She comes to find the hard truth that might just get her killed in the world that she lives in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry these are so short, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway! It’s pretty angsty and sad, but I promise it’ll get better!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: poor Lola doesn’t quite understand her feelings and tries to hurt herself. 
> 
> Also haha do you like the Wicked reference in the title?? Hehehe

Lola was angry with herself. She did not like the way her heart was beating so fast, or how her cheeks were on fire from the heat Elizabeth’s gaze provided. She ran her fingers through her dark tresses, pulling them off of her burning neck. As she did however, Lola’s fingertips brushed her pale skin, and made a shiver run through her body. She imagined Elizabeth’s fingers there, her blue eyes staring right into Lola’s. Her eyes closed for a moment, just taking in the breathlessness that image provided, though as soon as she saw the full picture in her mind, Lola’s eyes snapped back open.

Her feet moved as fast as they possibly could without running, back to the guest chambers. Lola’s head spun as differant images assaulted her, each one more frightening than the last. All of them had one thing in common though: a waterfall of bright red hair that fell from its updo and into Lola’s waiting hands, ready to pull, braid, yank, or just let her fingers tangle into Elizabeth’s tresses.

Finally reaching her rooms, Lola slammed the doors shut and threw herself onto her bed, crying. She shook her head violently to try and get those images out of her mind, but it was no use. She feared that they were forever seared into her brain.

Ever since she had married Narcisse, Lola had felt as if something was missing in her life. She had John, she had a husband who she thought she loved, she had her friends. . . . but there was an empty place in her heart that she couldn’t seem to fill. But when she had come to English court to save her family, and met Elizabeth, Lola noticed that void was slowly being filled. 

She hated to admit it, and it horrified Lola to no end, but she knew that she was starting to care for the young queen. But not just in a friendship kind of way. In a way that said “I want to push you up against a wall and kiss you until you faint”. And whenever she thought that, Lola felt like crying. She had no idea what to do! It wasn’t like she could tell someone or say anything, everyone knew that having romantic feelings for someone of the same gender as you was a sin.

So she continued to become friends with the Queen of England and pretend her feelings didn’t exist, no matter how many times she had to swallow down the seductive tone in a compliment she made, or bite her lip to keep from kissing Elizabeth’s perfect ones. Lola continued to scold herself for feeling the way that she did, and take her anger out on herself, sometimes leaving a mark that she was left to cover up.

Lola cried that night, letting out all of her pent up aggression and self loathing come out as she bit her lips until they bled, threw herself against the backboard of her bed, and even burnt her forearm on a candle. It was an accident, and it hurt, but did not stop the aching in Lola’s chest as she thought about Elizabeth Tudor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter should be up soon! Sorry that this was so short and sad, but most of the time, it’s not all smiles and rainbows sadly. Hope you all have an amazing day!!!! <3


	4. There’s a Certain Slant of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While playing around the in the snow covered castle gardens, Elizabeth and Lola share a quiet, thoughtful moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was a terrible summary, but it’s a cute chapter, I promise!! I know I haven’t updated this in a while and I’m truly sorry!! I hope this cute chapter makes up for that (and the last one being so sad)!! Hope you enjoy!!!<3

Elizabeth threw her head back and laughed uproariously, having to catch herself on the hard stone of a pillar to stop from falling. She was supposed to be in a meeting with the councilmen at the moment, but it was very tiresome to listen to them go on and on about how she should be getting married soon when Elizabeth could be doing other, more fun things instead. Like having a snowball fight with Lola.

It had snowed a great deal the night before, and two women had decided to make the best of it, having been outside almost the entire day. Their toes were frozen, and their noses were running slightly, but neither could think of a better way to spend the day. After a while of playing in the snow, however, they had decided to sit down and rest for a few moments.

Lola sighed, her breath pooling in a cloud of cold air in front of her face. She and Elizabeth were sitting on a cold stone bench, both tightly wrapped in warm furs and cloaks. They sat close together, mostly to keep warm, but also because of the fact that they couldn’t seem to keep away from each other, no matter how they tried. Not that they minded it at all, it was quite a nice change for both of them, being close to another human they trusted. The feeling seemed to grow stronger with each passing day.

“Is everything alright?” Elizabeth asked, looking towards her friend.

Lola nodded. “Yes. . .”

“But?” the queen prodded, smiling and playfully nudging the darker-haired woman. “You can tell me.”

Letting out a breathy giggle, Lola smiled and nodded. “I know,” she replied, which made the red-headed queen’s smile grow. “I was just thinking how the light seems so much sharper in the winter time. What I mean is, even though the sun rises and sets faster, the light that we do have seems to pierce. It is just so much sharper and brighter than the warm, earthy glow of the summer and spring. Almost. . . pure.”

Elizabeth listened, entranced by Lola’s words and tone of voice. She was so knowledgeable, despite the fact that she was only a lady-in-waiting to Elizabeth’s cousin, Mary, Queen of Scotland. The red-head’s heart longed to hear more of what Lola had to say, while also wanting to lean over and press her cold lips to Lola’s, effectively shutting her up. She wanted to feel what they felt like chapped, the lingering taste of peppermint on her breath. Wanted to know what they tasted like after a warm bath, her skin still wet with warm water and hair dripping. She wanted—

“Elizabeth?” Lola’s voice snapped Elizabeth out of her thoughts. “Are you alright? You seem distracted. Do we need to go back inside?”

The young queen violently shook her head, loose red curls flying in front of her face. “No! Of course not, dear Lola, I was just contemplating what you said,” Elizabeth smiled. “About light?”

Lola nodded, dropping her frown as she saw Elizabeth smile. Her blue eyes twinkled brightly. “Yes?”

“I had never thought on the matter before now, but I do believe you are correct,” she answered, her tone shifting from bright, to serious and queen-like. Elizabeth adjusted in her seat, leaning down to pick up a handful of sparkling snow in her gloved hand. As she spoke, Elizabeth examined it carefully. “There is a certain slant of light, winter afternoons. It highlights the world in so many ways we will never understand, no matter how hard we try. We could stare at the snow for hours, freezing our toes off, and never feel like we really understood what it was trying to tell us. To some, snow is beautiful, sparkling like the sun on water. To others, snow is a cold substance, bringing about the shadows of death and destruction of families. There are many ways to look at one thing, but the only way we can see that thing is with light,” Elizabeth rubbed her thumb across the melting snow in her hand. “Like you said, winter light is either sharp and bright, or haunting and cold. Daytime light, winter or summer, makes everything glitter with the anticipation of something new. Whereas winter nights shade everything in a strange, unearthly glow,” Elizabeth lifted her head to watch the towers of the castle, her guards keeping them safe. “Two versions of the same thing, alike in so many ways, yet so drastically different. Almost like siblings,” the queen saw Lola nod, both girls having had sisters and brothers of their own. In fact, that was the reason Lola was in English court in the first place. “One answers to the sun, the world by which it revolves, while the other strays away, leaning towards the beautiful darkness of the moon. Two sides of the same coin, so to speak. Both beautiful, yet frightening in their own ways.”

Lola hung onto every word Elizabeth spoke, her heart doing somersaults in her chest. “Wow,” she whispered gently, never having heard anyone speak from the heart like that before. Everyone seemed to keep part of themselves hidden from her, even her best friend and husband. It felt nice to hear it put like that for a change. “Elizabeth. . .”

Elizabeth looked back towards her friend, smiling softly. She seemed to still be lost in her thoughts. “You have a lot of things that you try not to think about as queen,” was her only response, though somehow, it explained everything. Lola could see a blush rise in Elizabeth’s face, though she couldn’t really tell if it was from the cold or not.

“Have I ever told you that you are remarkable?” Lola asked, laughing and wrapping an arm around Elizabeth.

“No, I don’t believe you have,” she giggled, though her skin felt as if it were on fire where Lola touched her. “Though I don’t understand, for it is you who is the remarkable one. Without you, I don’t think I would have made some of the decisions I have during these past few weeks.”

Lola’s smile widened, her eyes twinkling. “You flatter me, dear Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth shook her head. “I most certainly do not!” she spoke sternly, though as Elizabeth went on, the giggle behind her words grew more prominent and harder to disguise. Neither woman minded, seeing as Lola was laughing as well. “I merely speak the truth,” quickly, Elizabeth stood back up and grabbed a handful of snow, throwing it right into Lola’s face, cackling.

“Oh!” Lola yelped, surprised by the sudden cold. She too stood up, gathering snow in her hands as well. The red-headed queen had run, laughing and screaming, over to hide behind a white stone pillar of the garden’s gazebo. “I am going to get you back for that, Your Majesty,” Lola threatened, grinning.

Elizabeth laughed wildly as the dark-haired woman threw the snowball at her, which ended up hitting the pillar instead of the intended target. “Missed me!” Elizabeth taunted, peeking out from behind her hiding spot to smile at her friends “You really are a terrible sh—”

Lola cackled as her second snowball hit right on target, quickly running to hide as she heard an angry scream.

“LOLA!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! Next chapter should be up soon!! Stay safe and wash your hands everyone!!<3


	5. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth discovers what Lola has done to herself and all she wants to do is help. Well, that and a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda cute and kinda sad lol. Elizabeth is worried and Lola is very embarrassed lol. Hope you like it!!

Elizabeth and Lola’s clothes and hair were soaked, both of them shivering, though there were giant smiles on each of their faces. Lola still had snow in her hair, while Elizabeth’s pale cheeks were bright red from the cold. Their hands were clasped tightly together, fingers almost frozen, it seemed, as they walked towards the entrance of the castle.

Lola giggled. “You know, it is days like these that make me feel like a young girl again. No son to take care of, no queen to wait on.”

Elizabeth nodded, using their joined hands to pull the shorter woman closer to her side. She hummed in agreement. “Though I have no children of my own, and I do not have anyone to wait on like you do, I understand the feeling of freedom you have,” she smiled down at Lola, her eyes glittering in the late afternoon light. “Some days can feel suffocating, when all you do is sit and listen to the nobles complain about absolutely everything. On especially bad months, I go for weeks before even stepping outside of the castle.”

“That is terrible,” Lola’s smile turned into a frown. “I don’t know how you do it.”

The redhead laughed, never dropping her grin. She squeezed Lola’s hand reassuringly, relishing in the sensation of the shorter woman’s touch. “I don’t,” Elizabeth replied, phrasing it as if it were a secret. “When that happens, and all I see are angry men trying to get me to marry a prince, the only thing I want to do is slap them. Each and every man in the entire world, no matter what they have done or how good they are. On those nights, I scream until I fall asleep, and dream about torturing their wives and children until their heart breaks and they lay, begging at my feet for the pain to stop. It feeds my ambition and my will to never let them win. No matter what it takes or how much I hurt from it.”

When Elizabeth was done speaking, there was silence for a few moments, Lola stopping her steps to just stare at the queen. Elizabeth’s smile turned sheepish, and as she opened her mouth to either explain or apologize, Lola cut her off. “You don’t have to say anything. I completely understand how you feel.”

There were a few more moments of silence, where both women smiled at each other. The world around them turned black, and the only thing that was left was the other. They stared into each other’s eyes, ice blue looking into sparkling grey. Elizabeth shivered under Lola’s gaze, a chill running down her spine and raising goosebumps on her pale arms. Lola, on the other hand, felt nothing but warmth from the red-headed woman’s stare. Her body seemed to emanate heat and joy, though Lola knew that she felt so little, judging from her story and the way she was trembling.

The silence was broken a few seconds later by a large bell tolling in the distance. Lola jumped, while Elizabeth’s smile got wider, even though she was slightly disappointed that the moment was gone. “That’s the dinner bell,” she explained to Lola’s confused and surprised look. “Come on, you must be starving!”  
Elizabeth suddenly unlaced their cold fingers, and hooked her arm through Lola’s.

This motion however, seemed to not be a good one, seeing that as soon as she did, Lola let out a loud whimper of pain and pulled her arm quickly away. She held it close to her body, like she thought it would help with the pain.

Elizabeth gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. “Oh! Lola! I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you in any way! I—”

Lola violently shook her head, and slowly let her arm drop again. “No, no, no,” she said, using her other arm to pull the scared queen into a one-armed hug. “It is quite alright Elizabeth. I am perfectly fine now, nothing to worry about.”

“But. . . what happened?” Elizabeth mumbled into the shorter women's fur-covered shoulder, hugging her back tightly. Though she was careful to avoid Lola’s hurt arm. “What made it so that my touch would burn you like that?”

Lola’s smile lessened, becoming tighter and more forced. “Nothing, Your Majesty. Just an old wound that comes back to bite me sometimes,” she pulled back from the hug, wrapped her cloak tighter around her body and began to walk away.

Elizabeth, however, was not about to give up, the stubbornness that she got from her parents kicking in. “Wait,” she called, and ran up to stand in front of her friend. “I’ve never heard you speak of such an injury before, so that makes me inclined to not believe you,” she spoke softly, placing her gloved hands on Lola’s shoulders gently. All she wanted to do was help her friend. “You can tell me what happened, Lola. I would like to help in any way I can to make it better.”

Lola’s shoulders tensed up at the red-heads touch, but she soon relaxed and relented. “Alright. . . could we step inside please? I am quite cold.”

Elizabeth smiled and nodded quickly. “Of course!” she held out her hand, a peace offering of sorts, which Lola took with a smile. Together, the pair walked through the castle’s corridors, Elizabeth stopping once to ask if that spot was alright, and Lola asking if they could please go to her chambers.

So, the two women continued in silence until they reached Lola’s chambers in the guest halls, closing the door behind them. As a pair, Elizabeth and Lola rushed over to the small couch that sat near the fireplace and sat, hand in hand.

“So?” Elizabeth asked after a few moments of silence, curiosity getting the best of her. She squeezed Lola’s hands, a soft smile painted on her face, eyes twinkling gently.

Lola’s almost non-existent smile dropped completely, and she pulled her hands out of Elizabeth’s loose grip. Slowly, she stripped her soaking cloak from her body and took a deep breath. “I can’t roll up the fabric of this dress, so I am afraid that if I show you, I will have to. . . um. . .” Lola cleared her throat, cheeks taking on a pink color that wasn’t from the chill of the room. 

Elizabeth’s mouth opened to form a small ‘O’, shock evident in her eyes before she quickly nodded. “I don’t mind at all,” she stated, giving the dark-haired woman a small smile, to which Lola returned, albeit nervously.

Hands shaking slightly, her whole body burning hot, Lola turned around in her seat and gathered her dark hair over one shoulder. “Could you. . .” she trailed off, voice cracking ever so subtly. Lola shivered when she felt Elizabeth’s nimble fingers begin to undo the tight lacing of her corset. She could feel the young queen’s hot breath on her neck, and it made Lola’s breathing become uneven. Despite the fact that it should be becoming easier to do so without the corset.

“Are you alright? Your breath is shallow and fast, and your neck is red,” Elizabeth’s voice was full of concern, but she couldn’t help the seductive undertone in the question or smile from growing on her face. She licked her chapped lips, wishing to press them to Lola’s neck, but restraining herself as the shorter woman nodded. Elizabeth continued to unlace the dress, quenching her desire with concern for her friend.

When the corset was all the way unlaced, Lola quickly slipped it off of her body, her pale hands still quivering. Behind her, Elizabeth placed her hands on Lola’s shoulders once again and gave them an encouraging squeeze before setting them back in her lap.

Lola turned back to face her friend, cheeks still burning. “I just have to. . . ahem, ah. . . you’ll see. I am terribly sorry if this is inappropriate, Your Majesty, I just. . . you wanted to see what happened and. . .”

Elizabeth interrupted her. “Lola,” she said gently. “It is perfectly fine. I’ve been in your shoes at times like these and I completely understand how you are feeling. There is no judgement, I promise you.”

This statement made Lola feel slightly better, but not by much. Deciding it would be better to just get it over with, Lola closed her eyes and quickly slipped her dress off, the cold air hitting her burning skin, even under the slip she was wearing, and making the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She was deeply uncomfortable and couldn’t bear to look Elizabeth in the eye, quickly just shoving her arm in the queen’s direction.

Trying to reign in her wandering eyes, Elizabeth looked down at Lola’s proffered arm. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a large red mark on the woman’s forearm, just above the elbow crease. Elizabeth gasped, one hand holding Lola’s wrist steady and the other lightly tracing the outline of the mark. “Dear Lord, Lola what have you done to yourself?”

Lola’s eyes started to water, the pain from her burn, anger at her husband, her feelings for Elizabeth and her embarrassment all crashing down on her at once. She sniffled a few times, and soon felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her in a tight hug. That was when all of Lola’s tears really started to fall, the sound of her sobs echoing all around the room.

Elizabeth held tight to her friend, and, though the feeling of Lola’s almost bare skin on hers felt like heaven, she was trying to help her only friend with whatever she was going through. The queen knew that Lola was fighting with her husband, and the capture of her parents and brothers couldn’t be easy, even if they had disowned her. The embarrassment of undressing in front of someone who wasn’t also naked was definitely a factor, Elizabeth knew that well enough. So she just held on, rocking Lola from side to side, humming an old tune her mother used to sing to her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Elizabeth put her own feelings aside for that moment and just tried to comfort the woman in front of her.  
It took awhile for Lola to stop crying, but it eventually happened, the sound in the room dying down to just her occasional sniffle and Elizabeth’s humming.

“You have a wonderful voice,” Lola whispered after a moment, resting her head on the red-head’s shoulder and simply listening.

Elizabeth blushed, chuckling lightly. “Thank you. I don’t really get to sing that often, so not many people have said that to me before.”

Lola smiled, turning her head so that her face was buried into Elizabeth’s thick red mane of hair. She had always loved Elizabeth’s hair, the tresses being so different from everyone’s in France and Scotland. Everyone there mostly had brown, black or blonde tresses. Lola also liked Catherine’s copper colored, Italian hair, but she kept that to herself mostly. “You’re so soft,” the shorter woman uttered, her eyelids drooping and not really paying attention to what came out of her mouth at the moment.

At that comment, Elizabeth tensed up, not knowing if Lola knew what she had just said. Though, as the seconds passed by with no more additional comments, Elizabeth relaxed with a grin resting across her lips. “Thank you, Lola. I appreciate the sentiment.”

Lola hummed quietly into her neck before promptly falling asleep, her arms still wrapped around Elizabeth’s waist. The red-headed woman giggled softly before gently lifting Lola into her arms and walking her over to the bed. After setting the woman down and pulling the covers over her body, Elizabeth stalled for a moment, just watching her with an aching heart.

It was a few moments before she moved again, whispering, “Fuck my life,” and quickly bending down to press her lips to Lola’s forehead. Then, Elizabeth hurriedly made her way out of the room and back to her own chambers, her lips still burning with the feeling of Lola’s creamy skin.

Dinner was long forgotten after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in the process of writing the next chapter, but hopefully it’ll be up soon!! Stay safe everyone!!<3
> 
> PS, if you guys have any ideas or prompts for me (doesn’t just have to be about these two), let me know in the comments!! I’ve been suffering from minor writers block, and I still wanna get things up for you all!


	6. Golden Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola really doesn’t want to get up, but will do anything for her darling Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Sorry it’s been so long, I’ve just been SUPER busy with just about everything right now. I already had this chapter halfway written, so I just decided to get it done now and post it! It’s short and kind of a filler chapter, but good nonetheless! Hope you all enjoy!! Love youuu!!<33

“Lola?” a quiet knock sounded at the door, followed by the most angelic voice the brunette had ever heard. It made her smile into the sheets that shrouded her body, her face buried into the pillow under her. “Lola, are you awake?” the voice asked again.

Lola mumbled an almost unintelligible response, burrowing deeper into her warm blankets. The light that filtered in through her windows was soft and inviting, but the woman was so tired, her body aching ever so gently. It was the kind of ache you got after taking a nice walk, or swimming for a long while. Or, in her case, being outside in the freezing cold and having snowball fight after snowball fight. It was a nice reminder for her to be kinder to her fragile body, but not harsh enough that she needed to see a physician.

The voice sounded again, breaking Lola from her fuzzy thoughts. “Lola, dear, I’m coming in. I’ll give you a few seconds too, um. . . freshen up a bit before I enter.” There was about a fifteen second pause before the large wooden door opened to reveal Elizabeth standing there in all of her glory. Her hair was done up in an intricate bun, with a beautiful lavender dress covering her body. Glittering jewelry adorned her body in the most amazing of ways. There was a diamond choker around her neck, silver rings on every finger, as well as jewels dotting her hair and dress. A kind smile graced her lips as soon as she saw Lola cocooned in blankets. “Lola?” she asked as she made her way over to the bed.

“Hmm?” the dark haired woman hummed in response, having not yet summed up the strength to move her body.

Elizabeth chuckled lightly, pushing Lola’s legs out of the way so that she could sit on the edge of the mattress. “Dear, it’s almost noon, you must get up.”

“But it’s so warm,” Lola protested, snuggling deeper into her cocoon of blankets. Her eyes were shut and she knew that if she opened them, she would have no choice but to get up. It was a struggle, knowing Elizabeth was sitting right there, looking stunning in every way.

“I know,” the Queen murmured in response, letting her hand rest on Lola’s blanket-covered hip. Her skin burned at the touch, even though it wasn’t even really Lola. Just a stupid blanket and piece of cotton between her and the wonderfully soft skin of the almost-sleeping woman. “I know it is. But you really do have to get up. You missed breakfast, and the cook was worried about you. I had to promise her that you would be at lunch with me.” It wasn’t a lie, per-say, Alice had been worried, but Lola didn’t need to know the full truth of her tale either. 

“You what?” Lola’s brow furrowed at that revelation. She finally gained the courage to turn her body to face her friend, cracking one eye open to gaze up at her quizzically. She must have looked pretty ridiculous, because Elizabeth chuckled when she did.

“I know you heard me, Lola dear,” Elizabeth said good-naturedly, a small smile lighting up her face. Sleepy Lola was something she didn’t think she would ever get enough of. The way her crystal eyes glazed over a bit and her dark curls mussed up around her face and spread out beautifully on the white pillows beneath her. A sleeping beauty indeed. “Now get up and get dressed, because lunch is in an hour and I need you with me today.”

Lola matched Eliabeth’s grin with one of her own, propping herself up on one elbow as she began to wake up more. “Oh? And why is that, My Lady?”

“I took it upon myself to make plans for today that we simply can not afford to miss.” Was all the Queen replied with. 

The shorter brunette rolled her eyes. “Elizabeth. . .” she whined.

“Oh hush dear,” Elizabeth shushed her with a stern look, which caused both women to smile a moment later. The golden glow of the room illuminated them both differently. A halo of sorts outlining Elizabeth, and a highlighting of sunlight across Lola’s face. They both knew the other looked positively gorgeous, but of course would never dare to voice their deviant thoughts. “Now please get dressed?” Elizabeth finally continued, briefly placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder before tracing it down to her wrist. She was careful to be gentle around the skin where she knew the burn still marked. “I’ll be waiting in the throne room when you are ready.”

With that, the Queen of England stood up once again and walked out of the room. She stopped once at the door to smile back at Lola before leaving.

“Goodbye,” Lola whispered to herself, smiling. Her skin tingled where Elizabeth had touched, and the woman had to lay back down for a moment before gaining the courage to stand up. It was going to be a long day if she was going to feel like this every minute she was with her friend. God, she wished she didn’t feel this way.

Lola sighed when she realized she was in too deep to stop now. She only wished that she could tell Elizabeth without the possibility of getting beheaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up soon (let’s hope haha)! Stay safe everyone!!<33


	7. The Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was what scared her the most. Not an impending war with Scotland or France or Spain, no. She was terrified of being the one to cause harm to poor Lola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this fic in a while, I've just been busy and haven't had inspiration to add to this. But here I am now, with another super angsty chapter!! it's kinda short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!!<3
> 
> P.S. yes I did look up what corsets in the 1500s were made of and yes, I did find out that Catherine de' Medici was the person to bring them/make them super popular in France. I took a tiny liberty and moved it to both France and Britain lol, but it's a super cool fact nonetheless!! :)

Closing the door behind her with a  _ snap!,  _ Elizabeth sighed deeply. Her whole body ached and burned where her skin had come into contact with Lola’s, even through the silken sheets of the bed. She took a long moment, just resting against the wooden door and trying to get her rapidly beating heart to calm at least a little. What was going to happen to her if this kept going on? People would begin to notice her behavior, and then where would she be?  _ Presumably with my head in a basket,  _ Elizabeth mused, frowning.

She sighed again before pushing herself forwards, her heels clicking a dismal tune that followed in her wake down the long hallways of the castle. Elizabeth would be lying if she said she hadn’t had to fight the strong urge to help Lola dress for the day. To see if her snow-white skin was dotted with as many cinnamon colored freckles as her face was. They were almost impossible to see if you didn’t look closely, but Elizabeth had found herself looking at Lola a lot more than was probably healthy these past few weeks.

That was what scared her the most. Not an impending war with Scotland or France or Spain, no. Just simply looking at a woman. A war she could live through, but being discovered on a secret rendezvous with a woman was most certainly something she would not. And that wasn’t even the whole of it! Elizabeth wasn’t scared for herself, she was terrified of being the one to cause harm to poor Lola. The girl had been through enough already, and being beheaded should not have to be on her list of worries. 

The image of her mother’s head rolling into a basket quickly changed to that of Lola’s, and Elizabeth soon found herself having to stop and try and breathe properly again. The tears came fast, and hit like a hurricane, but Elizabeth knew better than to let them show. After a few long, agonizing minutes, the tears turned into tiny hiccups that ran her ribs into the stiff fabric of her corset painfully.

“Ouch,” Elizabeth whimpered, shutting her eyes tight as more hiccups attacked her body. Gone was any thought of Lola, but replaced with those of killing the person who invented corsets. Elizabeth’s gaze darkened when she remembered who had introduced them to the French, and by extension, the British. _“Catherine. . .”_ she growled angrily, brows furrowed in pain. 

Elizabeth held her breath for as long as she could, and soon, the hiccups were gone completely. The pain was still there though, so she decided she’d just have the physician take a look when she brought Lola after lunch. It was a while away, but Elizabeth had always been good at ignoring pain. Just ask her father.

**-@@@-**

Lola dressed as quickly as she could, choosing a front-lacing corset that she could do up herself. The dress that she planned to wear was a dark, forest green that she knew would compliment Elizabeth’s lavender gown perfectly. 

While she worked, Lola began to hum an odd little tune to herself, almost dancing about the room the entire time. A huge smile was spread on her pink lips, while a violently red blush stubbornly refused to leave her cheeks.

“Look at you,” Lola muttered to herself as she caught a glance of her body in the mirror. “You are acting like a lovesick puppy. Now is not the time for these foolish thoughts to be running about your head. Now be quiet, mind, and bugger off!”

Oh dear, she had been spending too much time with Elizabeth.

Lola huffed and started on her hair. While she worked a brush through it, Lola found herself closing her eyes and imagining Elizabeth standing behind her. Watching her with that hauntingly beautiful gaze of hers, and maybe even resting her hands on Lola’s shoulders. Lola felt heat travel through her body as she pictured those hands moving downwards. Tracing her arms and torso and hips, making their way all the way down to her legs, where they would—

_ Stop it! Stop it right now, Lola! You should not be having those kinds of thoughts. What kind of good person are you when you keep taking advantage of your friendship like that? You are a terrible person, and Elizabeth doesn’t deserve you. She is too good, too pure for this nonsense that you insist on day-dreaming about. She would never want you, and imagine what she would do if she found out about your little infatuation with her. Probably kick you out of the castle, or even call for your head. Mary wouldn't be able to help you then, and she wouldn’t even want to, knowing what you thought about her for years and years. What is it? Do you have a thing for queens, women in general, or men? Pick one Lola! The decision may cost you your life. _

Lola burst into tears, the voices in her head screaming so very loudly. Too loudly. Dropping the brush to the floor with a clatter, Lola tugged on her hair, trying to drown out the voices with her own screams.

She scratched and clawed at her skin and hair, desperately trying to silence the shouting in her mind. Tears ran down her face, screams never ceasing. She couldn’t breathe. Lola was dimly aware of the pain she was feeling on her arms and something sharp dig into the flesh of her leg. Something warm and wet soaked through the fabric of her dress, smearing across her face when she tried to dry her seemingly never-ending tears. 

_ She’ll never love you. _

Screams.

_ You’re not good enough. _

Tears.

_ You deserve to die for your thoughts. _

Pain.

And then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooohhh noooo!! Poor Lola!! Is she going to be okay?? Is Elizabeth going to be okay?? I don't know!!
> 
> I hope you liked this short, kinda filler chapter! Stay safe and wear a mask, lovelies!!<333

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be up soon! Sorry that chapter one was short, but what can you do? It'll be longer next time, I promise! Hope you guys like it!


End file.
